


Goatman Fluff

by BoyoBoyItsRegret



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, goatman fluff, i want to pet the goatman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyoBoyItsRegret/pseuds/BoyoBoyItsRegret
Summary: I really want to pet Lucio's goat form. In light of the recent chapter 20 and everyone being upset about his fate, I figured I'd post this little gift I made for my friend! Just fluff, not really much plot. Hopefully it's not too out of character, I'm new to the Arcana fandom!





	Goatman Fluff

Night had fallen by the time you had the ingredients gathered. All day you’d ran about, shopping from flower stands to apothecaries for the best herbs. You’d stayed up late in your shop, gathering them all together and tying them up nicely with the best ribbon you could find. But finally, it was done. 

You placed the bouquet of flowers and herbs gently down upon the table. What else could you bring to feed a goat? Fruits, you could add some fruits. You darted upstairs to the kitchen, looked over the counters, and located a rich cluster of fat grapes. You took half, knowing Asra had bought them for both of you, and tried to find a way to fit them into your bouquet. They simply wouldn’t work, making for a gaudy garnish and a sore thumb addition to the center, so you decided to carry them separately. 

Now, what else could you bring? Anything edible...not quite, but perhaps… You remembered your own bed, and moved upstairs to pull one of your warm blankets from it. There. You were prepared.

You rolled your blanket up and tucked it under your arm, holding the bouquet and grapes in one hand. With the other, you locked the shop up. Asra was still in it, asleep, doubtless. You didn’t want him getting any unruly visitors. So you clicked the locks into place, tested the door, and headed out.

The streets were quiet as you passed over them. Not even the rowdy cheer of drunkards drifted through the air. The moon was out, a waning gibbous, and the stars glittered in the sky. It was a beautiful, eerily silent night. You were the only creature disturbing the peace, sneaking off to some location unknown to even your own master, to meet a creature you knew he wouldn’t approve of. 

You didn’t even know its name. Twice now you had had these forest meetings, and it still hadn’t told you its name. It knew yours, had seemed to know from the first moment you’d met. But you still didn’t even know its name. 

Somehow it didn’t bother you. You were at the edge of the forest, the main path before you. You stepped onto it, counted each as you progressed. Fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty. The creature lived deep in the forest, away from people and prying eyes. You would take fifty steps and head off the path to become hopelessly lost, where it would find you, as it always did. 

Fifty. You stepped off the path, heading in the direction of the glowing blue mushrooms. You passed them, dodged by a tree and stepped over a fallen log. Brush rustled at your feet as you stepped through it, mucking your boots with green stains and cold water droplets. Nearby, you could hear a stream running quietly. 

You kept on your own path, following it for a good twenty minutes. Rays of the moon illuminated your way, peeking between the leaves of the trees to shed pale light upon the grassy dirt. It was when the trees thickened, and the moonlight faded, that you knew you were at the spot. Immediately after crossing between the tight gateway formed by two trees, you felt eyes upon you. Familiar eyes. 

But you kept going. The edge of the deep woods was no place for a meeting. Slipping between tree trunks and ducking under branches, you made your way to a tiny clearing you recognized from twice before. 

A large log had fallen and marred the middle of it. On the side you emerged from, grasses grew in gorgeous abundance. On the side opposite of you, flowering bushes hid the ground from view. The tree canopy broke only in the center, to let moonlight shine down.

This was the place. You could still feel those burning eyes focused upon you, but you laid it aside and approached the log. Sat down, placed your blanket on your lap. And waited, bouquet in hand. 

“You’re late,” you hear from behind you, in that whispery growl of a voice. You glance over your shoulder at the approaching white beast. “I’ve been waiting for at least an hour.”

You were always late, according to it. Even if you were there before it was. And waiting for at least an hour? You could tell it was a lie. But you brushed it off. 

“Well then, my bad for making you wait,” you answer, a smile tugging at your lips. Despite being such a large creature, you can hardly hear it’s footsteps as it approaches. “I promise it was for a good reason.” 

It’s head pokes right into your left field of vision. Red orbs patiently side eye you. “And what might that ‘good reason’ be?”

You needn’t turn to face it. It’s already stepping over the log to lurk right beside you—not quite sitting, but not quite standing menacingly over you like the first time. You smile and present the bouquet. 

“I don’t know too much about goats,” you say, “but I know you eat plants, and I think you could definitely use some more meat on those bones.” Even with all that fur, you can see that the creature is rather thin. “So, I made this for you!” 

The creature blinks before letting out a bark of laughter. “You think I can eat these? Not in a hundred years!” 

Your smile begins to fade. “Uh...you can’t? But you’re…”

“I may be a goat, but I am far above eating flowers and herbs,” it scoffs. “What gave you the impression I would?”

“I...I just thought you’d like them,” you murmur, gaze falling. “I’m sorry…”

There’s silence for a moment. Your arm holding the bouquet starts to lower, letting it sag towards the ground, until you feel a soft, clawed hand over it. The creature plucks it from you and, to your great surprise, gives it a sniff. 

“Well,” it says with a snort, “it’s not intolerable.” It’s eyes flash as it makes out the white rose in the center. “Ah...a rose…”

You raise your head. “I was going to get you a red one, I promise, but they were all out, so I took the healthiest of the ones left. Is it alright?”

“Better than such,” it says. “I have tired of red, anyways.” 

You beam. “I’m glad you like it. I, ah, also got you some grapes!” You present the cluster eagerly. “Are you okay with fruit?”

Its ears perk. You find it rather cute, really. It lowers the bouquet and gives the grapes a sniff before the hint of a smile crosses its face. 

“Finally, some proper food!” It says. “Well, don’t just sit there! Feed me!” It perches right next to you on the log, giving your shoulder a nuzzle. 

You’re a little surprised by its demand, but you obey, picking grape after grape and presenting it to the creature. After a bit, you even make a bit of a game out of it, tossing individual bits of the fruit towards it; at least, until it got a bit irritated by you treating it ‘like a dog’. 

The grapes went quickly, and when you saw there was nothing left but a thin skeleton, you wished you’d taken the whole cluster. The creature was still chewing its last piece of fruit when you tossed the remnants off into the forest. It eyed you, saw you had nothing else on you, and let out a little huff. 

“Nothing else?” It said, leaning in to nuzzle your arm. You shook your head.

“Sorry. I didn’t think I’d have to bring too much fruit tonight.” You fold your arms in your lap, right on top of your blanket. “I’ll bring a whole bowl next time, promise!”

“Really?” Its ears perk, then it quickly flattens them back down and adjusts its tone. “I mean, of course.” It then glanced down at your blanket. “What’s that for?”

“It’s for you.” Your answer visibly surprises it. Its eyes widen, head cocking to one side. “I know you’ve got all that fur, and I haven’t seen your home, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how you must fare in the rain, and in the cold...so, I figured I’d offer what I could, if not a place in my own home.”

It blinks, looks from the blanket to your face, and you notice that its red eyes are quivering. “You...you’re really that concerned about me?”

“Of course I am!” You reach out and brush your fingers along its cheek. It flinches at first, then closes its eyes and leans into your touch. “So what if you’re a scary goat monster? The elements are harsh to everyone, and you shouldn’t have to suffer more because of your appearance.”

It falls silent. You wonder if you’ve said something wrong, and begin to lower your hand--only for it to gently grab it and hold it back to its face. 

“Don’t stop,” it says, and lowers its head to rest on your lap. You obey, running your hand over its cheek at first, then over its head and between its horns. The fur is soft, and you can’t resist giving it a good scratch, especially when you discover how much it enjoys ear scritches. The little noise of satisfaction you hear it make says enough, and you focus that area until your fingers grow tired. 

With your other hand, you pet its upper back, smoothing down the fur and giving it a scratch every now and then. Not once does it try to stop you, or even flinch from your touch. If anything, the low hums it makes only encourage you. It closes its eyes, and you pet until your hands feel rough. 

When you stop, it stares up at you expectantly. You give it a little scritch between the horns and pull your hands away. It lets out a disappointed exhale and raises its head from your lap. 

“Is that all?” Its tone is slightly longing, ears lowering ever so slightly. 

You look to the sky, to the moon heading for the horizon, and nod slowly. “I’m afraid so. I’ve got to make it back to the shop before Asra’s up--and he wakes up early, trust me on that.” You give it a reassuring smile. “I promise I’ll come back, though! Is tomorrow good?”

The creature sighs. “Perhaps. You won’t be late again, I trust?” 

“No promises.” 

It lets out a bleat and immediately winces, as if shocked it would ever make such a noise. At the sound, you let out a giggle, which it immediately protests. 

“I did not make that sound! You heard nothing!” It snatches your blanket from you. “This is mine until you say so!”

“What sound?” You chuckle. “I didn’t hear anything. Oh, but don’t feel obliged to return that either way.” 

It sticks its nose in the air and holds the blanket close with its one hand. The bouquet you’d made for it had rolled off the log, and upon hearing it hit the ground it snatches that as well. You can’t help the smile forming on your face--moments like these were why you simply couldn’t leave this being to rot in the woods. You knew so little about it, and yet, you felt such an odd connection to it, a strange charm which kept pulling you back. 

You stand, and it loses its entire facade. It jumps to its feet, two full heads taller than you, and nuzzles your neck. 

“You are coming back, aren’t you?” It says, and you can hear the pleading in its voice. In response, you raise a hand to its snout and give it a gentle pat. 

“Of course I am,” you reassure it, and remember the question that had been pressing you earlier in the night. “But...if I am to keep visiting you, may I ask one question?”

It eyes you for a moment. “What might that be?”

“What’s your name?”

It falls quiet for a moment, gaze dropping to the ground. To you, it almost seems to be looking itself over, making a hard decision right there. Then it raises its head, but doesn’t look you in the eye.

“...Montag.”

Huh. You’ve never heard that name before. It sounded foreign. But you were happy to have a name for the beast in the woods. Montag. 

“That’s a lovely name,” you comment, and reach up to scratch at its ear. “Alright, I have to get going now. Stay safe, Montag.”

You feel his eyes on you as you leave, traverse through the forest, and head back onto the main path. Even on your way back to town, you know he’s watching over you. Only when you step back into human civilization, back into the cold reality of your situation, do they vanish and leave you alone once more.


End file.
